


Let It Snow

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan Christmas Exchange, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matthew finds out that his boyfriend was spending Christmas alone, he decided to cancel all of his plans with his family in favor of showing up at James’s cabin in the woods on Christmas Eve, despite the impending snowstorm that leaves the pair having to find a way to stay warm together the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For @miss-doku for the 2015 RVP/VB Christmas Exchange on Tumblr. Reposting here.
> 
> Characters: Matthew Williams (Canada), James Faulkner (2p!Canada)

This certainly wasn’t how Matthew had been expecting to spend his Christmas holiday. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, since it was indeed his idea in the first place. It was just unexpected in the sense that he had never known that his boyfriend, in the five years that they had been together, always ended up spending Christmas alone. In addition to the fact that James had never bothered to tell him that he did spend the holiday alone, which honestly confused the Canadian, but that was beyond the point.

The point was that whenever Matthew had heard from one of their co-workers at the veterinary clinic that James was going to end up spending Christmas alone like always–coming in to take care of all of the animals and make sure that they stayed content–, Matthew had immediately, one could almost say “spontaneously,” cancelled his plans to visit his family for Christmas.

His father Francis was more than understanding when Matthew had called to tell him that he would no longer be coming that year to visit the Frenchman or his husband Arthur, or Arthur’s son (and Matthew’s step-brother) Alfred. Alfred would probably give him hell about cancelling so suddenly and missing out on their “bro time” together that year.

A little change was good though. If anything, Matthew could probably just convince Alfred that his flight was going to get snowed in by one of the upcoming snowstorms, and that he didn’t particularly feel like dealing with delayed flights or being snowed in at an airport for an indefinite amount of time.

Thus, that was how Matthew had ended up packing one of his suitcases into the back of his truck, Kuma (his Samoyed) in the flatbed of the truck, and a still piping hot tray of lasagna (courtesy of Feliciano) in the passenger seat as he drove the twenty miles out of town that it took to arrive at James’s cabin. Which was how he ended up standing awkwardly on the front step as the sun was just setting beyond the horizon, holding the lasagna in his gloved hands and staring at his boyfriend’s blatantly surprised expression. Both of their faces were red, but whether it was from blushing or the cold air, neither of them could be certain. Though the fact that James was dressed in merely a pair of sweatpants and seemed to have just woken up made it lean a bit more towards the “blushing” option.

“Hey… I, uh, know it’s Christmas Eve, and I didn’t tell you I was coming over, but Feli told me that you were spending Christmas alone, so I kinda…cancelled all of my plans in order to come over here. Can I come in? Plus I brought us dinner,” Matthew murmured, lifting up the pan before clearing his throat and shuffling his feet. “I mean, I didn’t make it. Feli did, but umm…” He trailed off awkwardly, chewing on his lip as he watched James let out a shaky sigh. “I brought Kuma with me?” Matthew added, causing the large white dog to perk its head up from where he had been laying in the back of the truck.

After a moment longer of contemplation, James rubbed his forehead before pressing a light kiss to Matthew’s forehead and stepping aside to allow his boyfriend to come into the cabin, Kuma having already hopped out of the truck and pushed himself inside the building. Once the three of them were inside, Matthew placed the pan of lasagna on the kitchen counter, shedding his coat as he glanced over towards Kuma who had made himself at home in front of the fireplace and was resuming his nap that had been interrupted whenever they had stopped.

Matthew tilted his head, blinking in surprise before smiling softly as he felt strong, muscled arms wrap around him, warm breath against his ear as his boyfriend nuzzled against the side of his head. “Sorry for coming over so unexpectedly. I probably should’ve at least called you to make sure you were even here…” the smaller Canadian chuckled nervously, leaning against James’s chest.

“It’s fine. I’m glad that you came over. Are you sure your parents are okay with you missing your family Christmas together though? I know that it’s a really big deal with them…” James murmured, swaying slightly from side to side.

Humming softly, Matthew twisted around in his boyfriend’s arms, draping his own arms over the other male’s shoulders. “Yeah. I already talked to Papa after I cancelled my flight over to England. I told him it was because the weather was going to get really bad with snowstorms, and I didn’t want to get snowed in at an airport again. I think he suspects that the real reason I cancelled was because of something else…or someone else, I should say,” the blonde whispered teasingly with a hint of a smirk as he cupped James’s cheek in one of his hands, thumb brushing against the corner of the taller’s lips. He chuckled at the crimson blush that bloomed along his boyfriend’s skin from the contact. So beautiful.

“Mm. W-Well… Technically it’s not really all a lie since there is supposed to be a snowstorm sometime within the next couple of days, but I’m glad that they’ll be okay with you not going…”

Matthew nodded. “Plus it does tend to get a bit rowdy when Dad’s brothers and sister all come around, and there usually ends up with there being at least one fight every time. Alfred loves it, but it gets pretty annoying to me. It’ll be nice to just have a quiet holiday for once with someone that I love,” he murmured, stretching onto the tips of his toes to press a kiss to James’s forehead, drawing a chuckle from his boyfriend’s lips. “I don’t mind the view either,” Matthew teased with a wink, trailing a finger down James’s bare chest, watching as the taller Canadian’s eyelids fluttered closed and a shiver ran through his body.

Clearing his throat, James chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure you do. Though there’s another view I’m sure that you’d enjoy just as much,” he whispered, pecking his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away and heading off to the bedroom, leaving Matthew to tilt his head in question and trail behind James.

Leaning against the doorframe, Matthew watched with a small frown as James tugged on a sweatshirt, snow boots, and heavy jacket. “Are we going somewhere?”

Looking up as he finished lacing up his boots, James shrugged. “It’s just somewhere close by, but since it’s getting pretty late, it’ll be even colder out, so it’s better to bundle up to keep warm.”

Smirking slightly, Matthew strode into the room, wrapping his arms around his now-clothed boyfriend from behind, leaning against the other’s back. “I can always keep you warm~” the blonde purred out, hands drifting down to James’s hips, listening with pleasure as the taller male’s breathing hitched. His nose scrunched up, however, as he was suddenly flicked lightly on the forehead, lips tugging into a small pout.

“Maybe later. We should get going now though if we don’t want to end up getting too lost or it gets too dark. Here. Put this on.”

Matthew blinked slowly in confusion as he stared at the piece of fabric that was being held out to him before smiling in recognition. It was a scarf, specifically a red one with little white polar bears and snowflakes along the length of the fabric. He noticed that James was wearing one similar to it, except it was green with little brown moose heads and pine trees on it.

“Aww~ Thank you, Jamie~. It’s so cute. Just like you, eh?” Matthew added with a quick peck to James’s flushed cheek, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck, fingers smoothing over the fluffy fabric. “I’ll go get my coat back on then, I suppose,” he murmured, slipping out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen area, picking up his heavy coat from where he had discarded it previously. Heading to the door where James was waiting for him, he glanced back at where Kuma was still sleeping soundly by the fireplace. “Do you think he’ll be fine?”

James nodded, wrapping his hand around Matthew’s, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. We shouldn’t be gone too long, at any rate, and he’s usually a fairly well-behaved dog so…” He trailed off, nodding once again with a small smile as he gazed at the golden-haired angel next to him. Maybe he had been a bit surprised…okay, a lot surprised that Matthew had decided that he was important enough to spend such a significant holiday with him rather than his family, but he didn’t mind. There was no one that he’d rather spend time with than Matthew. He wouldn’t even mind spending the rest of his life with the man beside him, but that could wait until a later time. Hopefully not too much later though.

* * *

The pair of lovebirds slipped through the surrounding woods as the first snowflakes of the night began to fall, the already pure sparkling landscape shimmering under the light of the full moon, hands clasped together unbreakingly. A gentle breeze rustled through the boughs of the evergreen trees that towered above them and cast shadows across the otherwise pristine ivory terrain.

Their breaths formed billowing clouds in the air in front of their faces, Matthew’s fogging up his glasses on occasion and making it difficult to see at times. The freezing air stung their skin and burned their lungs with each breath, their toes cold despite the protection by their boots. Their fingers were on the verge of becoming numb apart from where their hands were interlaced, body warmth being shared from one another. Quiet laughter echoed through the chilled night air when one or the other would stumble and slip into a far too deep snowdrift.

It was when they had reached the top of a hill that James finally pulled the both of them to a stop, staring out into the distance over the mostly frozen lake. That wasn’t what had caught his eyes, however. The sight that truly captured and captivated his attention was the rainbow of flittering and swirling lights that streaked across the sky in a myriad of colours, glinting off of the smooth expanse of ice below. An aurora borealis. No words would ever be capable of capturing the beauty of such a phenomenon that would light up the skies on these mostly cloudless nights during the long winters.

James had been witness to over a hundred of such auroras over the years, and each was different. Unique. They were never the same twice, and they somehow always managed to steal his breath. This particular one though… It felt even more amazing since he had Matthew to share it with, and with the way the ever-changing rainbow lights danced and reflected across his lover’s violet eyes that were filled with awe, it made James’s heart flutter and clench in his chest. Damn, he was fucking lucky to be with Matthew. He honestly couldn’t think of anyone else that he would ever want to be with, and he was fairly sure (or at least he desperately hoped so) that Matthew felt the same.

Standing behind his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male, lacing their fingers together and putting them into the golden-blonde’s jacket pockets in an attempt to help keep their hands warm. James’s lips were uplifted into one of those rare full-faced grins as he nuzzled against Matthew’s neck, cold lips pressing soft kisses against warm skin. A small smirk graced his lips as he felt his boyfriend’s breath hitch, though the other’s gaze never strayed from the undulating lights that lit up the night sky above them mixed with the dim stars that speckled the primarily black expanse.

“It’s beautiful, James,” Matthew whispered out, lightly squeezing his boyfriend’s hands. “Thank you. For bringing me out here. You were right. I definitely enjoy the view,” he mumbled, glancing up at the taller Canadian through his lashes with his lips tilted into the slightest of smirks, and James couldn’t help the intense blush that suddenly bloomed across his cheeks, causing him to bury his face into Matthew’s scarf. The fact that Matthew’s shoulders were shaking as he struggled to restrain his laughter only made the heat in James’s face intensify. “You know you love me~.”

As he was about to make a retort, a suddenly much stronger gust of wind than the previous breeze that had been blowing through the air swept by, cutting through the thick layers of clothing that the pair were wearing, causing them to simultaneously shiver. A flurry of snowflakes danced along the wind, seeming to be falling more rapidly than just moments prior, making James pull Matthew closer to him in an almost protective gesture.

“…We should probably get going before the storm sets in too much more. Besides, we don’t want dinner to get cold, eh?” James murmured with a frown that Matthew quickly kissed away.

“Yeah… And then we can cuddle to keep warm since Kuma’s probably going to be hogging the spot in front of the fireplace,” Matthew snorted softly, leaning into his lover’s embrace with a gentle squeeze of his hand, a flutter in his chest as James brought his hand to his lips and pressed a brief kiss to his knuckles.

“That sounds like a plan.”

“And maybe then I’ll get a chance to warm your bones up, eh?”

James spluttered in embarrassment while Matthew merely chuckled and pecked the taller’s cheek. It would certainly be an interesting night to say the least.

* * *

Matthew, needless to say, was not a morning person. He never had been, and probably never will be. He would gladly sleep for hours on end until well past noon if he were allowed to. Christmas Day was no exception, except for perhaps this one. He and James had spent the entire night cuddled up together in the bed, so when that loss of body heat finally registered in Matthew’s sleep shrouded mind, there wasn’t any way for him to successfully return to his slumber. Especially when there was a sudden blast of cold air throughout the entire cabin that nearly chilled him to his bones, the sound of something slamming open, and a loud string of curses from only whom he could presume was his boyfriend.

Tugging on one of James’s discarded flannel shirts, Matthew slipped from bed, combing his fingers through his bedhead and wincing as his fingers caught on the snarls of tangled golden blonde hair. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he approached the front door, but it certainly wasn’t his boyfriend buried balls deep in a mountain of snow that had tumbled in through the door whenever James must’ve opened it, now shivering almost violently from the frigid temperatures.

And Matthew couldn’t help but to laugh, causing a scowl to briefly crease James’s features before he decided to walk over and help his shirtless boyfriend out of the snow to prevent an early death or something of the like. “C’mon, papa bear. Let’s get you warmed up so you don’t die on me on Christmas,” Matthew murmured, wrapping his arms around James before letting go in order to push aside all of the stray snow that he could in order to close the door.

James raised an eyebrow at the nickname, before snorting and turning to waddle to his bedroom while Matthew dealt with the snow, burying himself under the heap of blankets that were on the bed and curling up with his eyes closed as he attempted to regain the feeling in his body below his waist.

That was about the time that Matthew rejoined him in the bedroom, sliding under the covers behind him and curling against his back. His hands trailed and rubbed against James’s sides and stomach, occasionally stopping to dip below the waistband of his boyfriend’s soaked sweats. The touches began to turn more teasing as Matthew felt and heard the little hitches in James’s breath whenever his nails would trail or scrap across a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

Hot kisses were pressed to James’s neck, which easily yielded and stretched to the side to allow Matthew more room and access to the sensitive area, nipping and sucking gently. Teeth grazing against the taller male’s ear, Matthew pressed his body flush against his lover’s back, feeling the other melt against him as they molded together almost seamlessly. “We should probably take your pants off. After all, they are soaked, and we wouldn’t want you to end up catching a cold, now would we?” Matthew purred into the other’s ear, fingers once again fiddling with the edge of James’s waistband. This time, however, he furthered the motion, encouraged by the softest of whimpers that spilled from his boyfriend’s lips, slipping a hand beneath the moist fabric and grasping the semi-hard length.

“F-Fuck.” The reaction was almost instantaneous, James’s hips jerking seemingly on their own accord against the warmth of Matthew’s hand. He struggled to restrain the moan that threatened to spill from his throat, his breaths becoming more erratic with each stroke of Matthew’s hand against his twitching shaft. The blood coursing through his body was beginning to accumulate in his lower regions, and the temperature difference caused a nearly burning sensation from alternating from cold to hot so quickly. “Are you always this, a-ah… This horny?” he panted out, attempting to tease the other.

Matthew hummed softly against his lover’s neck, sliding his thumb against the leaking slit and causing James to let out a small yelp of surprise, his fingers digging into Matthew’s thighs. “Only for you, because you’re just a hunk’a hunk’a burnin’ love.” Wait, did he just say that aloud? Oh well.

Shouldering the blankets down to their waists, Matthew slid his hand out of James’s pants, ignoring the brief protest that died as he managed to tug off James’s sweats and boxers, grabbing a hold of the larger’s wrists and pinning them above his head with Matthew suddenly straddling his waist.

“Chickadee…” James breathed out, violet eyes silently pleading as he squirmed beneath the other, causing Matthew to merely smirk in response. Gods, it was so easy to get James worked up so quickly.

Matthew leaned down, mashing their lips together. It was hot, erratic, somewhat sloppy, but nonetheless sensual and needy, quickly escalating as their temperatures began to rise. Tongues clashed and hands wandered, trying to touch as much skin as possible. The shorter of the two broke free first, panting as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down along James’s jawline and neck to his chest, down his abdomen to where his lover’s member stood erect and weeping.

Hands firmly grasping James’s hips to keep them in place, Matthew lightly licked the head of the throbbing penis, quickly engulfing the member with his mouth, and fuck, that wet heat almost made James want to cum then and there. As Matthew began to bob his head, licking and slurping lewdly along the entire length that he could fit into his mouth, James bit down on his bottom lip, moaning softly as he tangled a hand into his lover’s hair, silently urging the other to quicken his speed. He could feel the pressure and heat begin to coil in his lower abdomen, becoming more intense with every touch and lick and thrust and lap and twist. Just as he was about to approach the verge of his release, Matthew pulled back, clamping his hand around the base of his member, cutting off the orgasm before it could happen.

James nearly pouted up at Matthew until he saw the lustful glimmer in the other’s eyes as he watched his lover ever-so-slowly lick along the side of his erection. “Mm~ I think we need to get you a bit more warmed up than just this, eh?” he murmured against the length, the vibrations causing James to groan and shudder in anticipation.

He was definitely fucked. In all senses of the word. But there was no one else that he’d rather be with than Matthew.


End file.
